


Good Boy?

by Raven_TheDeathGod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Family, Depression, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Blaims Himself, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, References to Depression, Suicide Notes, psychological help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_TheDeathGod/pseuds/Raven_TheDeathGod
Summary: Lance was a good boy, he tries to be a good boy since childhood.Then, Why everything feels like is collapsing around him?





	1. Good Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Buen Chico?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451533) by [Raven_TheDeathGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_TheDeathGod/pseuds/Raven_TheDeathGod). 



> English is not my language, so sorry if there are some misspellings

Since his birth, Lance was an spectacular baby.

His mother mentioned that he slept all day without worrying anyone during that time, but he always cried during the night unless he was in bed between his parents, his brother alwas compare him with an owl, because of his biological clock.

Lance could never tell if that was true or not, but his family swears that only the warm arms of his mother and the calm voice of his father were capable of calmed him down when he was a baby, so he never cried unless he was without one of them by his side.

It wasn't to draw attention, it was only because he missed his parents.

Lance had been a good baby.

But, he had a doubt in his head that he can forget.

If he was a good baby, why his mother was never in home? Why did she leave her house and came back until the next morning? 

Did Lance really had been a good baby?


	2. Good Kid

During his first years of childhood, Lance tried to be the best son of the world.

Even when the things were easy in his first years of study that didn't stopped Lance him to be the best of his class, the one with more friends, the one that the teacher love the most, be the fastest learner to read and write without to much difficulty, be one of the main characters in every school play even if it was needed a change of gender.

But Lance was like that even in home, helping his mother all the time, sharing a lot of time with his _abuela_ , play and respect always his older siblings, be always helpful with his uncle, do whatever his family ask him to do without a doubt and all the time have a big smile in his face to make everyone _más feliz_.

Lance was a good kid.

But even with that he had a question in his mind.

If he was a good kid, Why had his father left the house and never came back? Why had he taken his suitcases and left without looking back? Had Lance disappointed him?

Was Lance truly a good kid?


	3. Good Son

While Lance was growing up he became a great son.

He helped with everything he could in home, he tried to have good grades to make his _mamá_ proud, tried to be a good yonger brother to avoid troubles with his siblings, Lance was really nice with his grandma and enjoy to show her how much he loved her.

He still was in contact with his father, Lance played with him when he visited them, and told his _papá_ that he loved him, because Lance loved his dad even when they weren't living together anymore, but he knew his old man loved everyone in  that house and that was enough for him even if he never found why he left in the first place.

But in a short period of time Lance found out the new member of his family, an addition that his mother was doing in baby steps.

A new man appeared by her side and even when his siblings were agaist the man, Lance decided to welcome him in his life, principaly because he noticed the happiness in his mother's face and a man who makes his _mamá_ happy couldn't be a bad guy, so Lance took the decition of also be the best son for that man.

Lance was a great son.

But in his mind was an idea that didn't let him breath in peace.

If he was a great son, Why that guy screamed to his mom for every little thing? Why did that man seem to want to retaliate with her for everything Lance did?

Did Lance really have been a good son?


End file.
